


Come Home Soon

by SerenitySky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being away from one’s family can take its toll on anyone, so when Steve gets a precious few minutes for a call home while he's away on a mission, it’s like Christmas tenfold. There’s only one thing he can think of wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home Soon

The phone line crackled as Steve listened to the ring tone, waiting as patiently as he could for someone to pick up. He rested his head against the wall above the telephone and sighed, squeezing his eyes tight. He would understand if they were busy or not at home, he couldn’t blame them, and in any case JARVIS would take a voicemail and he would at least be able to say how much he loved them, although he did not know when the next time he would have the opportunity to call would be and oh god he did not want to think about how long it might be until he got to hear their voices again— 

_“Steve?”_

His eyes shot open at the voice and it startled his rambling train of thought to a halt. 

“Tony?” The relief was evident in his tone but he didn’t care. Just being able to hear his husband brought a sense of calm through him that he hadn’t felt in weeks. 

_“Oh god, Steve…it’s so good to hear you.”_

Steve smiled but he could not think of anything to say. It was like his brain had stopped functioning and was simply content with knowing that Tony, _his Tony_ , was at the other end of the line. 

_“Even if it is over a shitty-ass phone connection. I mean, seriously, are you using a tin can and string or something?”_

Steve chuckled; there was the snark he had missed. “Not everyone is privileged enough to be outfitted with StarkTech, Tony.” 

Tony huffed and Steve laughed softly at him again. “So how are things back home?” 

_“Oh, can’t really complain. Been working on some new schematics for the suit, DUM-E beat his record for putting out fires, my bed is a little colder than I’d like, you know, the usual.”_

“You seem to be handling things well, I think you can manage for a little while longer,” Steve teased. 

_“Yeah, I’m sure,”_ Tony muttered before his tone turned more serious, _“Speaking of time, do you…do you know how much longer you’ll be out there?”_

Steve’s smile evaporated and his brow furrowed. He sighed resignedly, “I don’t. A couple more months, maybe? It’s just whenever the job gets done.” 

_“Jeez Steve, they can’t keep you out there forever! Why can’t Fury just call in some other superheroes as your replacements? I heard Logan and his kids have been without a job for a while.”_

“It’s not that simple, Tony, though I wish it was. We’ll just have to wait it out.” 

Tony started like he was going to add something else, but there was some other noise in the background and he got distracted talking to someone else. Steve could only catch bits, what with the static, but what he heard made his heart tighten in anticipation. 

_“What is it bud?…Yeah, it is…wanna talk?…ok…”_

There was a shuffling and a slight creaking as the phone was passed and then: 

_“Papa?”_

Steve drew in a sharp breath and felt the beginnings of tears pricking at his eyes. “Hey Peter, how’s my favourite sidekick doing?” 

His son’s giggle was like music to Steve’s ears. _“Good. Hey, guess what?”_

“What?” 

_“I got first place at the science fair last week!”_

Steve’s grin was so wide that it almost hurt. “That’s great son! Did Daddy help you with it?” 

_“No, I told him I wanted to do it by myself. He would have messed something up anyway.”_

Tony’s protests and indignation were heard faintly in the background and Steve laughed. This was what he missed. The banter, the small moments and the big ones, making dinner, chasing monsters out of the closet, laughing together, movie nights, he missed all of it. It was his family and he had been gone from it for far too long. 

“Captain!” 

Steve turned his head to see an agent gesturing towards the door. “Time to go.” 

Steve’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “All right, I’ll be there in just a minute,” he replied, wishing he didn’t have to. He turned his attention back to the son he couldn’t see. 

_“Peter, I have to go, but I will call you guys as soon as I can okay? And I’ll try to make it longer next time.”_

He heard a sad sigh at the other end. _“Okay…”_

There was a pause and Steve was about to prompt Peter to give the phone back to Tony when his small voice spoke up. 

_“Hey…Papa?”_

Peter was hesitant, and that worried Steve slightly. “Yeah?” 

_“Come home soon, okay?”_

Steve felt his throat tighten and knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears for much longer. He rested his arm above his head against the wall, the only solid support he had. 

“Okay,” his voice cracked, “I love you Peter.” 

_“I love you too Papa.”_

Steve heard rustling again and Tony’s voice took up the line once again. 

_“So…I’m guessing you have to go?”_

Steve nodded even though he knew he couldn’t see it. “Yeah.” 

_“Figures,”_ Tony murmured. 

“I miss you.” Steve rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes. “I miss you both so much.” 

_“We miss you too. It’s not the same without you around, being your ninety-year-old self. Or, wait, you’re going on almost a century now, aren’t you?”_

Steve laughed softly; leave it to Tony to know how to cheer him up in any situation. “Didn’t you learn how to respect your elders?” 

_“Nope, never did.”_

Their laughter and smiles died after a short time and they let the silence hang in the air, filled with promises and emotions that didn’t need to be said. 

_“I agree with Peter,”_ Tony finally spoke, _“I don’t care if your shield is shattered or you’re not Captain America anymore,”_ his voice was thick, _“just come home to us soon.”_

The sob that broke from Tony was the final straw for Steve and he let the hot tears roll unhindered down his cheeks. 

“I will. I promise, I will,” he whispered. 

“Rogers!” 

Steve ignored the voice and focused solely on the breathing of his husband coming through the earpiece. His throat was tight and thick with emotion but he willed himself to stay as together as possible. 

“I love you.” It was barely audible, but he knew Tony heard it. 

_“I love you.”_ Even through the static, Steve picked up each word clearly as if Tony was right behind him, lips pressed against his ear. 

Steve took a deep breath and, reluctantly, hung up the phone. He took a moment to just breathe and savor the last few minutes and embed them into his memory before clearing his head for the mission ahead. He straightened, roughly rubbed his face, and turned to the still-waiting agent. He put on his best Captain America face and strode towards the door, pausing only to nod briefly at the waiting man, and stepped out.


End file.
